Louisa Rose Allen
Louisa Rose Allen is a contestant on TV Stars Hollywood and TV Stars Superstar Showdown. In Hollywood, she was best known for her domination in challenges and the MVP votes that led to her getting to the final four, only to be cut short of winning by Jed, Angel, and Burning Wood. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and fought harder than in her original season, which ultimately earned her the million dollar prize in the end as she won against fellow competitor Joan Callamezzo. Louisa is recognized as the first returning player to win the game on her second try, but also for returning from the widely-regarded worst season, which also happened to be the first in the series, and winning one of the highest regarded seasons of the show. Aside from this, her many quirks and positive attitude have her regarded as one of the best players in the series. TV Stars: Hollywood In A Whopping zero, Louisa, also called Lily by others, formed an early relationship with JedPorkins. She formed friendships with other players by being incredibly nice. After winning the first VIP challenge, she manipulated JedPorkins into voting out Magikarp. It worked, as Magikarp was voted out. In Do you like genocide? Louisa won yet another VIP challenge. She played spin the bottle with Cecily and recommended using DustyWoods's dead body. She told Jed to vote out Cecily for being a threat to her social game through her beauty. It worked, and Cecily was voted out of the competition. In the VIP Room, Louisa yelled an expletive and covered her mouth, embarrassed. In OMIGOD SHE KISSED ME, Louisa kissed Jed for the first time. After they kissed, they both were incredibly shocked by the Murderous Truck Driver who smashed through the walls of the TV Stars house, ramming into Alex Naples and sending him out of the game in a medical evacuation. For the first time, Louisa did not win VIP status. In a shocking reveal, however, Louisa was yet again safe through the MVP vote. She was given the first bait task for MVP players with two iPads. She handed them out to Madison and Dusty Woods. Dusty got the bad iPad and Madison the good. Madison was given an extra vote at elimination while Dusty got a penalty vote. She cast her first vote in the competition for Drew Conrad, who was sent out in a unanimous vote. In Burns, Louisa failed to win VIP and lost to Burning Wood yet again. As an outgoing MVP winner, Louisa was now vulnerable for elimination. Dusty Woods, however, was voted out because of his inactivity. In Eating Carrots, she again lost VIP to the burning piece of wood. She was given the bad tablet from Jed Porkins, the MVP of the week. Feeling sad about it, Jed tried to kiss her, but Louisa didn't accept it. Louisa was required to be mute until elimination is over. She cast her vote for Madison, and Madison was eliminated. In HE CAN SPEAK, the MVP was cancelled for the rest of the season. After losing VIP to her former relationship partner, Jed, she talked to him in an attempt to manipulate him again. Because Jed was the VIP, however, he could not vote to save her. Louisa was voted out 2-1 despite trying to get rid of Burning Wood. In the Hollywood Finale, Louisa voted for Burning Wood to win. Voting History TV Stars: Superstar Showdown Louisa returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. Being the only returning player from the first season of the show, which received negative reception, Louisa was seen as a surprise appearance to most people in the game. She admitted that she had not watched the show since her season, since she thought it had been cancelled, and said that she had no idea who anyone was. Most people teased her, calling her “LouisaWiglesworth” because she, like Kelly Wiglesworth of Survivor, had not watched the show but returned to the game. Louisa became surprised after losing the VIP competition because she had been remembered for dominating the challenges in Hollywood. After entering the House, she began dancing because she wanted to “let her body talk”. Louisa then became a great friend to Dan, and stood up for him at elimination when Rachel yelled at him and exclaimed that he did not have friends in the game. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Louisa commented that she missed the United Kingdom, where she was born. Joan asked about her accent, and Louisa explained that everyone from the UK talks like her. She also talked about the pubs in the area, and explained her love for apple pie. Louisa was declared the MVP for the second week of the game, and she was tasked with handing out two boxes. She gave them to Dan and Honey, which rewarded Dan and punished Honey. At elimination, she worked with everyone to eliminate Nan from the game. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Rachel talked about Big Brother, and Louisa asked if it was the same thing as Big Brother UK. Just before cancellation, Tyna, in an attempt to save her main ally, Joan, approached Louisa about voting out Fanatic. Louisa agreed, and thus began a relationship between Joan and herself that would last deep into the game. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Louisa earn $400 to spend in the Auction. She began strategically spending her money on letter tiles to gain VIP for the week, and ended up tying for the win with Rachel. Unfortunately for her, Rachel defeated her in the tiebreaking VIP challenge, and thus Louisa was left without immunity. Before elimination, Joan looked to Louisa to work together again to save Tyna from elimination. It did not work, as Tyna was too big of a threat. Louisa and Joan, as the only two left in the game that did not vote Tyna out, were at the very bottom of the competition, and things looked very grim for the two. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, Louisa choked up and cried in a confessional over being alone in the game. After losing her great friend, Tyna, Louisa only had Joan to relate with in the House. She confronted Honey and Reed, whom she thought were her friends, and asked if they had been lying to her about their friendship the entire time. They both argued that they liked her and wanted to work with her, but Louisa did not believe them. Louisa, however, secured herself a victory in the VIP competition, making herself immune for the week. She stated in a confessional that she was proud of herself for winning it when she needed it the most. Because America did not seem to enjoy the majority alliance taking over the game, her ally, Joan, was voted the MVP of the week, which forced the majority to turn on each other. In episode six, She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, Louisa commented that her heart still hurt over losing her friend. She then proceeded to advertise her new album that would be released on Christmas day. In the VIP competition, Louisa lost out on moving on to the Gossip Task in the twisted challenge, and thus sat back to watch the challenge continue. She began to eat cookies with Honey, and immediately gained weight. She begged Joan to take the cookies away because she was gaining too much weight. Neither Joan nor Louisa were immune, and thus one of them seemed destined to go home. However, Rachel had a different plan in mind. Rachel pulled out her RSVP and played it on Joan to make her immune, leaving Louisa vulnerable to votes. However, because Rachel was now aligned with Joan and Louisa, the three voted against Honey and caused a tie. Rachel announced that Honey was a traitor and that everyone needed to vote her out, but it did not work. Instead, the vote deadlocked between Honey and Louisa. The two approached the straw-drawing stand and drew straws, and Louisa miraculously survived, leaving Catbug, Dan, and BrICE on the outside. During episode seven, This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster, Louisa was visited by her loved one, MarinaDiamandis, and had her compete for her in the family visit VIP competition. She inevitably lost, but her main ally, Joan, succeeded and became immune with the ability to vote. Before elimination, Louisa sang her hit single, “Better Love”, and distracted players that were strategizing for the vote with her voice. Rachel, Louisa, and Joan decided that they were going to vote out BrICE. They did so, and because Joan could vote, the other three that would have held a majority (had Joan been unable) were forced into another tied vote between Louisa and BrICE. Louisa once again survived a straw draw and eliminated BrICE from the game. In the finale of the competition, I’ve Been OUTWITTED, OUTPLAYED, and OUTLASTED, Louisa commented that she was happy to be in the finale of the game. Louisa won the first VIP competition of the finale, which was problematic for Joan and Rachel because another tied vote was possible. Louisa became surprised as she discovered that Joan had betrayed Rachel and caused a third straw-draw. However, Joan still assured Louisa that she wanted to go to the end with her. After Joan succeeded in winning the next VIP competition, Louisa worked to get Catbug to work with her. The two became good friends in an earlier week, and this relationship caught up with the two as they voted out Dan. In the final three, Louisa intended on bringing Catbug to the end of the game, but Joan won the trivia competition and eliminated Catbug. However, because of her friendship with him, Catbug proceeded to vote for her to win the game. Louisa also received the votes of Rachel, BrICE, and Reed, which gave her the win. Louisa was declared the winner of TV Stars Superstar Showdown by a vote of 4-3 against her great friend and ally, Joan Callamezzo. Voting History